Imagine Park Jimin - Melhores Amigos
by Thay010103
Summary: BTS: Park Jimin filho do dono da BigHit S/n uma jovem aprendiz na empresa BigHit Eles se tornam "melhores amigos" Existem vários rumores de Park Jimin seja gay, será verdade? [Você Park Jimin] [Long fic]
1. Prólogo

**_-INTRODUÇÃO-_**

Oii, meu nome é S/n, 17 estou no último ano da faculdade de administração, meus pais adotivos morreram e eu nunca soube dos meus pais biológicos, eu tenho um amigo de infância Kim Do Wan, ele é policial

 ** _-PRÓLOGO-_**

Acordo, e vejo uma ligação do Kim Do Wan, eu acho que estou sentindo algo por ele, mas ele tem namorada

(S/n): Alô?

(KDW): Alô, S/n, estou ligando pra saber se você está bem

(S/n): Sim estou mas-

(KDW): Entendi, estou indo, Tchau

Ele desliga sem dar tempo de eu responder, olho a hora e vejo que já está na hora de ir pegar os resultados da entrevista de jovem aprendiz numa de empresa chamada BigHit

Tomo um banho e coloco minha roupa

Faço um café da manhã e ligo leio o jornal enquanto como. Nada de interessante, na página de fofocas o assunto sempre é o filho do dono da BigHit, todo mundo acha que ele é gay, porquê nunca viram ele com nenhuma garota e ele anda cercado de 6 garotos (eles ainda não formaram o BTS) Escovo meus dentes e saio de casa

 **[...: _Um tempo depois.._**

Assim que chego vou falar com a recepcionista

(S/n): Oi, bom dia, meu nome é Kim S/n, e eu vim pra pegar os resultados da contratação de Jovem aprendiz

(???): Ah claro, 2 andar, sala 128

(S/n): Obrigada

Aperto o botão do elevador e espero ele chegar, alguém para do meu lado

(???): Bom Dia

Olho pro lado

(S/n): Bom-

Park Jimin

(S/n): dia...

O elevador chega e eu torço pra alguém chegar, as portas se abrem e uma mulher sai, eu e o Jimin entramos

(JM); Você é a primeira

(S/n): P-Primeira?

(JM): Primeira pessoa que em vez de me falar bom dia, fica perguntando se eu sou gay

Sorrio

(S/n): Acho que as pessoas deveriam tomar conta das suas próprias vidas

(JM): Concordo totalmente, você é a única pessoa sem ser meus amigos que pensa assim

As portas do elevador se abrem revelando um espaço com vários corredores, estou completamente perdida, saio do elevador

(JM): Quer ajuda? Parece perdida

(S/n): Sim, tá tão na cara assim?

(JM): Um pouco, pra onde está indo?

(S/n): Sala 128

(JM): Veio pegar os resultados pra ser jovem aprendiz?

(S/n): Sim

(JM): O lugar pra onde estou indo é do lado, me siga

Passamos por vários corredores, se ele não tivesse aparecido, eu estaria em Nárnia agora

(JM): Aqui

Paramos em frente à uma porta

(S/n): Obrigada

(JM): De nada, aliás, como se chama?

Alguém abre a porta onde eu estava encostada, e eu quase caio, se não fosse um cara que me segurou

(???): Ta tudo bem?

(S/n): Sim, obrigada

Ele é tão lindo! Se recomponha S/n!

(JM): Taehyung? O que tá fazendo aqui?

(Tae): Tava te caçando cara

(S/n): Tenho que ir

Entro na sala correndo, tem algumas pessoas sentadas, me sento ao lado delas

(S/n): Eles já falaram o resultado?

(???): Vão falar já já

 **[...: _Minutos depois..._**

Um homem entra na sala fazendo todos nós levantaremos na velocidade da luz

(???): Bom, antes, eu queria agradecer à todos que se vieram até aqui, e aqueles que não conseguiram, irão ter outras oportunidades no futuro. Bom sem demoras, Jung Hye Sung e...Kim S/n

Nos levantamos e nos curvamos

(???): Reunião encerrada, vocês duas venham até a minha sala

Saímos da sala e o escritório dele é o que o Jimin estava, eu acho

Ele abre a porta e entramos

(???): Bom, eu não tenho muito tempo, eu tenho uma reunião com o senhor Park, jung Hye sung vai fazer o seu "estágio" comigo e a S/n vai fazer o dela com o Park Jimin

Quase caí da cadeira

(S/n e Hye Sung): Com o Park Jimin!?

[...: _1 mês depois..._

Eu e o Jimin viramos melhores amigos, compartilhamos tudo juntos, e as suspeitas de ele ser gay aumentaram mais ainda porque nós somos somente amigos, e nós nunca nos abraçamos em público, com isso, surgiram boatos que eu era contratada da BigHit pra "namorar" o Jimin. Mas essas teorias loucas não são reais

(JM): S/n?

(S/n): Oi?

(JM): Ta olhando pro nada

Eu ganhei uma mesinha no canto do enorme escritório do Jimin

(S/n): Você gosta disso?

(JM): Disso o que?

(S/n): Ficar nesse escritório o dia inteiro..

(JM): Não, eu queria ser cantor, mas você sabe, meu pai fica com esses papos de se casar e herdar a BigHit

(S/n): Sim, como você vai fazer, tipo, você é gay

(JM):...

Recebo uma mensagem do Kim Do Wan

(Kim Do Wan ): Oi S/n, já saiu do trabalho?

(S/n): Já sim

(Kim Do Wan ): Me espera em frente à sua casa

(S/n): Sim, já estou indo

(JM): Problemas no paraíso?

Percebo que ele está olhando por cima do meu ombro

Olho pro rosto dele e nosso olhar se encontra, ficamos nos encarando, ele me olha sério e, por um momento esqueço que ele é gay

(JM): Eh...seu amigo é...bem gato

Arregalo os olhos

(S/n): Ah não diga isso! Já basta de obstáculo a namorada dele

(JM): Nosso expediente acabou, vamos eu te levo em casa

(S/n): Sim...

 ** _Continua...?_**


	2. Eu não sou você appa

Quando chegamos em frente à minha casa, vejo o Kim do wan em pé em frente à minha porta

(S/n): Eh eu tenho que ir

(JM): Caaaalma, não vai me apresentar seu amigo?

(S/n): Ah claro...

Saímos do carro e fomos até o Do Wan

(DW): Quem é ele?

(S/n): Oi Do Wan, esse é o meu "chefe" Park Jimin

(DW): O que você veio fazer aqui?

(JM): Dei uma carona pra ela

(DW): Quer dizer, vocês dois sozinhos num carro?

(JM): Relaxa...essa não é a minha praia

(S/n): Jimin, é melhor você ir, Do Wan por que você não entra?

O Jimin fica sério

(JM): Quer dizer, vocês dois sozinhos numa casa?

(DW): Por que ta incomodado?

(S/n): Ah quer saber?

Me viro pro Do Wan

(S/n): Boa noite

Dou um beijo na bochecha dele, me viro pro Jimin

(S/n): Até amanhã

Dou um aperto de mão, e entro em casa

(S/n): Ah um dia eu vou sumir!

[...]

 ** _Park Jimin P.O.V_**

Assim que a S/n entra em casa o Do Wan chato vem até mim

(DW): Fica esperto, você de gay não tem nada, eu ando com uma arma pra todo lado

(JM): Que merda.

Vou pro meu carro

 ** _Park Jimin P.O.V_**

Acordo com o meu celular tocando

 ** _(S/n): Alô?_**

 ** _(JM): Te acordei?_**

 ** _(S/n): Sim, o que quer?_**

 ** _(JM): Quer tomar café da manhã comigo?_**

 ** _(S/n): Tô sem dinheiro_**

 ** _(JM): *risos* Eu pago_**

 ** _(S/n): Ah então ok_**

 ** _(JM): Te busco daqui a 5 minutos_**

 ** _(S/n): Ok_**

Pego minha roupa, tomo um banho e escovo os dentes, quando a campainha toca

(S/n): Mas já?

Pego a minha bolsa e corro até a porta e a abro

(S/n): Vamos?

(JM): Sim

Fomos até o carro dele e entramos

(JM): Então...dormiu bem?

(S/n): Sim

(JM): Eu quase não consegui dormir

(S/n): Por que?

(JM): Muito trabalho, bem que você podia ir lá em casa hoje

(S/n): F-Fazer o que?

(JM): T-Trabalhar...pra quê mais seria?

(S/n): O que eu vou ganhar com isso?

Ele estaciona o carro e chega mais perto de mim

(JM): Eu vou aumentar seu salário

(S/n): Fechado, depois do expediente

Ele afaga minha cabeça

(JM): Boa garota

Saio do carro e fomos pro lugar nos sentamos à mesa e olhamos o cardápio

(Garçonete): O que irão pedir?

Ela parece surpresa por ver o Jimin com uma garota

Olho o cardápio

(S/n): Esse

Aponto pra um pedido

(JM): Vou querer o mesmo

Ela sai com os pedidos

A expressão do Jimin muda

(S/n): O que?

Ele olha fixamente pra trás de mim

Olho pra trás e vejo o Do Wan com a Sun Hee, sua namorada eles estavam comendo e rindo, feito um casal.

(JM): S/n? Tá tudo bem?

(S/n): Vou ao banheiro

 ** _FLASHBACK ON_**

Estava batendo nuns garotos chatos quando o Do Wan passa ao meu lado com o amigo

(???): Do Wan, de que tipo de garota você gosta?

(DW): Gosto das delicadas, pra que eu possa proteger elas

(???): Você é bem específico

Largo os garotos que correm

(S/n): *Sussurro* delicada? Hum...

 ** _FLASHBACK OFF_**

Não é toa que ele está namorando uma bailarina, delicada, indefesa...

Me olho no espelho

Depois daquele dia, eu mudei meu jeito de ser, uma semana depois, nos tornamos amigos, desde então, eu achei que seria fácil...

Lavo o rosto e saio do banheiro

(JM): Você está bem?

(S/n): Sim, só um mal estar

A comida chega

(S/n): Esquece isso e vamos comer

(JM): Sim, eu acho...

Estava arrumando alguns papéis quando uma mulher toda arrumada entra, ela era toda chique, quase me senti mal usando minha calça jeans e tênis

(???): Park Jimin, seu pai está lhe chamando em sua sala

(JM): Sim, estou indo, Melanie

Ela me olha com nojo e sai

(S/n): Tsc

(JM): Hahaha ela é assim mesmo, me pergunto o que meu pai quer

(S/n): Só indo lá pra saber

(JM): Acho que já sei, ele só sabe falar disso

(S/n): Vai lá, boa sorte

(JM): Sim

Ele sai

 ** _PARK JIMIN P.O.V_**

Entro na sala dele

(JM): O que appa?

(Appa): Já arrumou uma namorada?

Me viro pra sair da sala

(Appa): Volte aqui agora mesmo!

(JM): Eu não quero me casar agora

(Appa): Qual o problema? Eu me casei com a sua idade

(JM): Eu não sou você appa

(Appa): Pelo jeito não é mesmo

Saio da sala

 ** _S/N P.O.V_**

O Jimin entra na sala e senta na sua mesa de cabeça baixa

Vou até ele

(S/n): Você está bem?

(JM): Não...meu appa não entende que eu não quero me casar

Ele se senta normalmente, abraço ele

(JM): Ah é tão bom, mas precisamos trabalhar

A porta se abre

(DW): S/n...

 ** _Continua..._**


End file.
